


Realizations

by Incomplete_pegasus



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Explicit Language, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incomplete_pegasus/pseuds/Incomplete_pegasus
Summary: I was thinking about Boscha and her character and I wanted to write something about her. This takes place right after the grudgby game during Wing It Like Witches.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so enjoy and let me know if I did something wrong. I also might write a continuation at some point.

Boscha was stuck in her own head barely paying attention to her surroundings as her feet guided her to an unknown location. Thoughts overwhelmed her as she made her way through the familiar halls of Hexside; she had been aimlessly wondering since after the grudgby game. The game had been won on a technicality (one Boscha hated using) and the events after replayed over in her mind. 

Half-a-witch and her team had just left and Cat broke the silence as they packed up. "Hey Amelia you think Willow might rethink the team offer?" 

The girl in question paused a moment to think. "I hope so. It'd be great to have a strong backup player like her." Amelia and Cat continued the conversation as they packed up their gear. Boscha didn't hear a word they said as she wiped away her makeup and slid into her jacket on autopilot. What snapped her out of her trance was hearing her name. "Boscha what about you?" 

"What about me?" Her tone was filled with venom even if she hadn't ment to. Amelia looked like she had been burned by the words causing a wave of guilt and anger to wash over Boscha. 

"Well I was wondering if maybe you could..." Amelia fidgeted with the edge of her sleeve avoiding eye contact. 

"Just spit it out already." 

"What do you think about Willow!?" 

The panicked rushed question caught Boscha off guard making her mask of false confidence to slip. She had worn the mask so often it became almost second nature to filter her words before speaking. This time however with her mask askew her practice failed her. Her unmonitored thought escaped her lip into the air becoming real. "She's strong and I lost to her." Her blood froze in her veins; a wave of fear washed over her activating her fight or flight response. She ran away from the charged air between them. 

"You mustn't show weakness dear it would be a disgrace."

"Shut Up!" She shouted and punched a locker hoping to silence her mother's voice. The locker growled only to receive another punch making it whimper. The dull sting of her hand helped her ignore the storm in her head before she hear footsteps approaching her. 

"Boscha!" 

"Where are you!?" 

The familiar voices of Cat and Amelia caused the storm to crackle ready to break free of her head. She leaned against the wall and tried to breath but air refused to enter her lungs. A voice called out to her but it sounded far away and she couldn't make out the words. Footsteps echoed in the hall as two figures filled her vision. Boscha knew she should know them but she was having trouble thinking clearly. She was overwhelmed by the sounds of their voices thundering around the inside of her skull. The feeling of hands on her body tipped her over the edge as she pushed passed the figures and ran. She was barely aware of her own voice. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" 

Boscha was to distraught to take in her environment as she ran until her legs gave out and she fell into something. As her panic subsided she looked around her at her surroundings. There were twisted trees covered in moss that reached high creating a canopy above her. Finished looking around she checked herself out. She was covered in scraps, her clothes were torn, and her nose was trickling blood. Rage bloomed in her chest as she wiped the blood away with her jacket sleeve staining it a brilliant red. 

"Fuck." She tightened her fist and punched the sturdy bark of the tree. Pain shot through her arm as she continued punching until her knuckles were bloody. 

"Always keep your emotions in check dear."

Her mother's voice caused blood to roar in her ears. She threw a spell into the darkness and was met with a loud crash. Her satisfaction only lasted a second before a new voice spoke. 

"I grew up. When will you?"

"Fuck off!" She yelled desperate to get rid of the voies but they continued and sounded like her. 

"You're a weakling! A loser! A monster!"

Boscha stomped her foot released her hold on her self control. "Shut up shut up shut up!" Anger and magic seeped into her words as she spoke. 

The forest around her bursted into a magical inferno before going out without magic to fuel it. Boscha was left in a small untouched patch of forest whith everything beyond scorched. 

She hadn't ment to burn the forest but her released magic took the form it was most accustomed to. Fire. 

Boscha sunk down to the forest floor wrapping her arms around her knees. "Idiot!" She raised a hand ready to punch the ground before something brushed against it. 

A small pink flower untouched by the destruction sat next to her hand. She hesitantly reached out to touch the silky petals. The anger in her chest wilted. Without the small flicker of rage to hold onto Boscha was cast into an ocean of fear. 

She was lost in the middle of the woods, exhausted and with barely any magic. If that hadn't been terrifying enough she was alone as well. She felt tears pool at the edge of her eyes. They streamed down her face as the event of the day replayed in her head. 

The bet, the grudgby game, Amity's leg, her "victory", and the voice she used on Amelia. "I couldn't have fucked up any harder could I?" There was nobody to hear her but she kept speaking. "I lost and couldn't even do it with pride. I hurt Amity. I...I yelled at Amelia." 

Guilt twisted in her stomach at the thoughts of Amity and Amelia. One she had hurt without problem the other she terrified without hesitation. "Will I hurt Cat and like that?" Her hands started shaking. "Wh...what about Skara?" Sobs bubbled up her throat at the thought of hurting her closest friend. 

"Have I already?" Terrified of what the answer would be as she looked back on their time together. All the moments where she had demeaned them and forced them to follow her orders stood out. Soon she wasn't just thinking about her friends but all the other kids her bullied and the excuses she would use to justify it to herself. 

"What about Half-a-wi...Willow?" She racked her brain for her justification for her treatment of the plant witch, but she couldn't find one. She had made someone's life hell and she couldn't even think of a reason why. 

Boscha felt darkness start to claw at the edge of her vision an tried to fight it off. She cast a look at the flower besides her before casting a spell to store it with the rest of her plants she kept for potions. She she didn't know why she wanted to keep it and she couldn't think on it as unconsciousness claimed her.


End file.
